It is believed that there are methods and devices for providing optical chassis alignment, in which control point fields of targets are recorded by monoscopic image recording devices. The position of these control points in a local three-dimensional target coordinate system is known from the evaluation unit of the measuring system, and the evaluation unit is able to use this to determine the relevant chassis parameters of the motor vehicle.
Such targets having control point fields situated on them are very complex; they place a high demand on the manufacturing of such targets and are accordingly relatively expensive.